A Sword's New Master
by Fire Tenshi
Summary: Tetsusaiga, a sword so powerful it has the ability to choose the one in whom wields it. Who would it choose if it felt Inuyasha was no longer deserving to be its master? SxK


A Sword's New Master

Written By: FireTenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it characters =[

Just so all of you know, Sesshoumaru will have two arms in my story. You should also know that this is a re-edited version of chapter one. I read over it a thousand times and it just wasn't to my liking at all. The new version however, I feel is way better and I hope you all agree too.

Chapter 1: Pass

The leaves swayed lightly in the calm summer breeze. The clouds overhead rolled by gently as the sun peeked over them, and the morning dew slowly rolled of the grass. It was another beautiful day in the feudal era. That was the thought on anyone's mind. Well, everyone except for a very angry hanyou.

"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded. "We need a break, even if we do find Naraku, there is no way we could fight him if we haven't had the proper rest." Inuyasha didn't seem to hear, or he did hear but just wasn't listening. "Kagome is right," came the voice of Miroku. "Us weak mortals are no match for your demonic strength." Inuyasha merely continued walking. Kagome had had enough of him and his snarky attitude. "Sit!" Inuyasha managed to raise his head from the life size crater that now lay in the ground. "What the hell was that for Kagome?!" Rather than answering, Kagome chose to ignore him as he had done to them. She set down her backpack and moved to sit on a nearby boulder. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes looked up to the clouds. Inuyasha by then had picked himself of the ground and huffed. "Fine, but in a few minutes we are off again."

He jumped up into a nearby tree, leaning his back against the bark and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome fingered the Shikon Jewel hanging around her neck. She glanced down at the shards they had managed to gather and sighed once more. _'I wonder how many more of the shards there are yet?'_ she thought. She knew that Kouga possessed two and there was also the one planted in Kohaku's back, as well as the numerous amounts that Naraku had, but did he have all of them? Or were there some still remaining that even Naraku had yet to find?

_'For two years I have been here, and still I am on the same quest. Will we ever find them all?I guess I have no room to complain, after all, I am the one who broke it. So it is my duty to gather them all up again.'_

Kagome pulled out her water bottle and took a sip. Right after that, they were off again. They walked right till sundown, and after that they did not move another step. They all sat around the campfire for a few minutes till Kagome had finished cooking the ramen. She poured equal amounts into separate bowls, then proceeded to distribute them amongst her friends. Inuyasha had already snatched his and somehow managed to eat nearly all the contents.

They quietly ate their meal and shortly after, Shippo curled up with Kirara and fell asleep. Sango was getting ready to head for the hot springs and have a bath. Soon after she left, Kagome noticed Miroku was no where to be seen. A resounding slap was heard amongst the trees and she laughed quietly to herself.

Inuyasha leapt up into a high tree and closed his eyes. Kagome sat contently and watched the fire for a few minutes before she rolled out her sleeping bag and was soon lost in the immediate darkness that surrounded her.

The next morning she lay there waiting for her impatient hanyou to start yelling and demand she get up and make breakfast, but this morning was different. She awoke not to Inuyasha's rude awakening, but the sound of swords clashing. She peeked open one eye. The sun was streaming down in waves, already another warm day. Looking towards the source of the ruckus, she seen Inuyasha's red robe and another familiar attire. After looking it over a few more times, she recognized it as Sesshoumaru's. She slowly sat up and shook her head. _'Here we go again'_. Over the past two years, the battles exchanged between the halfbrothers had gradually began to get less interesting every time.

Now, no one really cared anymore and acted as if it were nothing. She looked over at Sango and Miroku and seen that they were still sleeping. Kagome laughed quietly, _'Lucky.'_ She then got up and straightened her pj's. Grabbing her school uniform and moving behind the trees, she began the task of changing for the long day. _'Inuyasha's too busy to even think of looking now.' _

After she was changed she went and put her pj's back into the bag and then decided to make breakfast to avoid the yelling from Inuyasha that would surely come after he supposedly won his battle with Sesshoumaru. As she waited for the water in the pot to boil she decided to watch the battle. Sesshoumaru had just swung his Tokijin at Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and another clash was heard, Inuyasha released a Wind Scar attack and missed the target horribly. Sesshoumaru retaliated with a Dragon Strike, his attack managing to slightly graze Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome returned to making the ramen and set it in the bowls again, placing them on their makeshift tree stump table to let them cool off. It was a true wonder how her friends never complained about eating the same meal everyday. Kagome was downright sick of instant noodles now.

She watched the battle yet again with the smallest amount of interest. They repeated the same process over and over. Inuyasha and Wind Scar, Sesshoumaru dodges, Sesshoumaru attacks, Inuyasha curses about being hit. She only grew more tired as the battle progressed. That was until the repeated process was broken.

Sesshoumaru had sent out his Dragon Strike attack which Inuyasha had successfully dodged, but then Sesshoumaru unleashed his poison claws and slashed Inuyasha right across his chest. Inuyasha groaned in pain, and was on his knees. Sesshoumaru brought out his light whip and lashed Inuyasha's hand, causing him let go of Tetsusaiga. The sword flew to the right and landed a few feet away from Kagome before transforming back into its dormant form. Seeing that Inuyasha might seriously be injured or even possibly change into his full demon, she ran to his sword and picked it up. Looking towards Sesshoumaru, she noticed his eyes fully trained on her.

Kagome stilled instantly, waiting to see his next move. Sesshoumaru's trained eyes narrowed at her, though he still made no move forward. Inuyasha took this chance to leap at his brother, claws poised. Without looking away from Kagome, he slung his whip sideways to hit Inuyasha once more.

Landing on the ground, he groaned in pain. The poison from Sesshoumaru's claws was slightly oozing out of the gashes across his abdomen. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called, before she moved to run towards her fallen friend, when suddenly Sesshoumaru stood in front of her. "Run Kagome! Get out of here!" yelled Inuyasha weakly, before he fell onto the ground completely, unconscious.  

She narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru, but took one small step backwards. Her steps then increased when her step back, was met with one step forward from Sesshoumaru.

Soon she grunted softly when her back came into contact with something hard. Taking the opportunity, Sesshoumaru soon stood in front of Kagome, trapping her against the tree and himself.

His eyes rested on the sword which lay in Kagome's hands. After a moment they turned upwards and met with her eyes. She had her neck strained to look up fully at his face. His eyes, to her, seemed off in some way. However the adrenaline pumping through her veins presently thwarted most of her ability to think properly.

Instinctively, she gripped the sword tighter before she swung, aiming for the daiyoukai's head. His arm shot out, gripping the blade of Tetsusaiga and holding it in place.

Defiance and determination shone clearly in Kagome's eyes. She would not be easily killed by Sesshoumaru only because he was greedy and relentless. She would fight him tooth and nail if she had too.

Kagome was caught off guard when Sesshoumaru's other hand reached up and lightly grazed against her arm. Her eyes widened in surprise and her lips parted the smallest amount.

She could feel his nails sliding along her arm. They moved upwards in a stroking manner but didn't stop at her shoulder. His claws gently moved across her collarbone, up her neck, then finally rested on her cheek. A shiver crawled its way down her spine. Kagome could not help but hear her raspy breathing, nor the uneven beating of her heart. 

A small smirk made its way across Sesshoumaru's face, his eyes still containing that odd look. His gaze momentarily shifted to the sword, hilt still encompassed in her hands, while the blade was held in his right hand. Then he returned his focus to Kagome, lowering his head down to her ear. "It seems that I have passed the test, miko." he stated before disappearing from sight.

* * *

What a vast improvement I think. Read & Review with any comments, questions, ideas or concerns you may have.


End file.
